1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable exhibition product, and more particularly to an inflatable exhibition product having multiple moving particles inside the exhibition product to increase its variety and attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional inflatable exhibition product often is placed on the shelf for display or at the entrance of a fair to mark the characteristic feature of the exhibition site or to function as an advertisement. This inflatable product is dull since it displays a static state of the product. There is no dynamic activity involved inside the inflatable product such that before long, people loose interest in the product despite how interesting the product is made.
To improve the shortcoming of the conventional static state inflatable product, a new kind of inflatable product is introduced to the market and has an air blower mounted inside the product, an inlet pipe extending from the air blower inlet and one end of which is extended out of the inflatable product and the other end of which is extended into the inflatable product and a first and a second outlet pipe extending from the air blower outlet in an air tight manner to respectively connect to a bottom and a side of the inflatable product, wherein the second outlet pipe corresponds to the chute.
When the inflatable product is in application, the air blower sucks air from outside the inflatable product so as to inflate the inflatable product. While the inflatable product is being inflated, the second outlet pipe sucks in particles inside the product and projects the particles to the top of the product to allow the particles to free fall inside the product. If the particles are made similar to snow flakes and falling directly from the interior of the product, the attraction of the inflatable product is greatly increased in that there is dynamic movement involved in addition to the provision of the static status of the inflatable product.
However, the particles are sucked due to siphoning effect, which requires lots of particles to accomplish the desired effect. In addition, the particles are not spread wide enough and limited within an area such that the effect to attract people's attention is not as good as expected.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved three dimensional inflatable product to mitigate the aforementioned problems.